Cloris Leachman
Cloris Leachman (1926 - ) Miss Illinois 1946 (runner-up for Miss America) Film Deaths *''Kiss Me Deadly'' (1955) [Christina Bailey]: Tortured to death by thugs; we only see her legs kicking, then dangling limply off the edge of the table. Afterwards, her body is put in a car with the unconscious Ralph Meeker, and pushed over an embankment to make it look like an accident. Her body is shown again much later in the movie when Ralph visits the morgue. *''Haunts of the Very Rich'' (1972) [Ellen Blunt]: Dies from a reaction to a rabies shot after being bitten by a dog, shortly before the movie begins; the rest of the movie takes place in the afterlife. (Thanks to Amy) *''High Anxiety'' (1978) [Nurse Charlotte Diesel]: Falls out of a tower when she attacks Mel Brooks and he ducks out of the way; we see her falling towards the ground in a parody of Jean Corbett's fall from Vertigo. (Thanks to Garr) *''Hansel and Gretel'' (1987) [Griszelda the Witch]: Dies in an oven after being dipped in a batter after Nicola Stapleton uses Cloris' scepter to save her brother Hugh Pollard. *''Alex & Emma'' (2003) [Grandmother]: Dies of a heart attack (collapsing out of her wheelchair) in the story-within-the-story sequences. (Thanks to Hamish) *'Bad Santa 2 (2016) 'Granny: Cloris doesn't actually appear in this film, but Brett Kelly tells Billy Bob Thoronton she passed away between films. TV Deaths *'[[The Untouchables (1959 series)|''The Untouchables: Jigsaw]] (1961)' [''Billie Mailer]: Killed (off-screen) by gangsters; we learn of her death when Walter Winchell's narration mentions that her body was found in the river. *''Night Gallery: You Can't Get Help Like That Anymore'' (1972) [Mrs. Fulton]: Killed (off-screen) by Lana Wood after Cloris attacks Lana; the scene fades to black with Cloris screaming. Her body is later shown in the robot factory, after the robots have taken over and put their owners on display. *''The Facts of Life: Seven Little Indians'' (1987) [Beverly Anne Stickle]: Killed by Lisa Whelchel in a dream-sequence episode. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Twice in a Lifetime: Grandma's Shoes'' (2000) [Ruth Harper]: Dies of old age/natural causes; her spirit is given a chance to go back in time and undo the death of her brother (Aaron Ashmore) many years before. *''The Twilight Zone: It's Still a Good Life'' (2003) [Agnes Fremont]: Wished into the cornfield (along with the rest of the townspeople) by her granddaughter (Liliana Mumy). It's debatable whether this could be considered "death," but I thought I'd list it just in case. (Thanks to Christopher) *'''Adventure Time with Jake & Finn: Jake the Dog ''(2012) '[Old Marceline]: Dies after dissolving into a skeleton in toxic waste while talking to Finn (voiced by Jeremy Shada). Notable Connections: *Ex-Mrs. George Englund Leachman, Cloris Leachman, Cloris Leachman, Cloris Leachman, Cloris Leachman, Cloris Leachman, Cloris Leachman, Cloris Category:Blondes Category:Reality show participants Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by rabies Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners